


La Fête

by Ambrena



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodite is a cutie, Aphrodite is a whore, Asexual Hestia, Asexuality Spectrum, Athena is a Nerd, Bisexual Demeter, Crack, Crack Relationships, Demisexual Athena, Dirtbag Mythology, F/F, F/M, Foe Yay, Gen, Greek Mythology Modern AU, Greek Virginity, Hermes is a Geek, Lesbian Artemis, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pansexual Aphrodite, Parties, Teasing the virgin goddess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite invite Athéna à l'une de ses fêtes un peu orgiaques sur les bords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fête

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le Défi Sex Is Not The Enemy 8, sur [cette image](http://sex-positivity.tumblr.com/post/34070656165);
> 
> Disclaimer : Domaine public + quelques idées des livres de Rick Riordan et de la websérie _Les Voisins du Dessus_.

Athéna rentrait du dojo en mode jogging et montait les escaliers d’un pas rythmé, en continuant dans sa tête les calculs stratégiques pour la réunion géopolitique du surlendemain, et s’apprêtait à faire du sur-place devant la porte en cherchant ses clefs, lorsque quelque chose de maladroitement glissé sous le palier accrocha son regard. 

Une petite enveloppe. Rose. Parfumée à la pomme. Avec des dessins de colombes.

Mer-deuh. Sans même ouvrir la missive, elle savait déjà à quoi s’attendre.

Une saleté de message venant de cette péripatéticienne d’Aphrodite, la conviant à une connerie de fête.

La prudente déesse eut d’ailleurs un petit moment d’écran bleu de la mort, devant le carton d’invitation. Que la déesse de l’amour veuille qu’elle vienne était assez bizarre, quand même, vu toutes les vieilles crasses qu’elle lui avait faites – apparemment, les poignets, c’était très compliqué à cicatriser ? ou alors c’était pas très glamour de se faire blesser par un mortel ? Bref. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu’elle lui tournait autour, malgré la grosse mise au point sur sa demi-sexualité. Et là, le pourcentage de se faire sauter dessus était trop élevé pour ses instincts militaires _de base_. 

En même temps, les mêmes instincts lui soufflaient qu’elle ne risquait pratiquement rien, car elle avait largement le temps de voir venir l’autre pouffiasse (surtout avinée) et de lui faire une clef de bras ou de la mordre si jamais ça dérapait – cela s’était déjà vu*. Et également que Thot, Hermès et Seshat étaient probablement invités, eux aussi, et que ça valait carrément le coup de passer une soirée à bitcher sur les gens, des cocktails à la main. Avec du bol, Éris serait conviée, et là, ça enverrait direct du pâté, y aurait de la baston à coup sûr. Et Dionysos, l’incontournable, serait forcément présent, donc ambiance garantie.

Elle eut un soupir blasé et fit rouler ses épaules. Bon. Elle viendrait peut-être.

 

*

 

En fait Athéna arriva même en avance, pour faire les courses – Artémis l’avait embrigadée dans un trip bouffe bio, et c’était tout de même important de vérifier si cette salope d’Aphrodite n’allait pas acheter de la _junk food_ rien que pour les emmerder, quitte à esquinter son régime.

Bonne pâte, Déméter était venue avec elles, et se notait mentalement dans son carnet des mémos importants : aller au marché avec Aphrodite pour chercher des emplettes de soirée festive, plus jamais.

« Nan mais c’est pas possible, ils sont fripés comme des petites vieilles, ces abricots, c’est immonde…  
-C’est la natuuure, philosophait Déméter.  
-Ah ben pas étonnant que j’y foute jamais les pieds.  
-Les roses et les colombes aussi, c’est la nature, ma chérie, et tu adores ça !  
-Hein, quoi ? Ah non mais les miennes, c’est des fausses. Comme ça, les fleurs ne se fanent jamais et les piafs ne risquent pas de fienter sur ma robe. »

Là, Déméter se redit qu’elle devrait arrêter là les tentatives de _bonding_ , parce que ça allait bien cinq minutes. Elle voulait bien être gentille, patiente et tout, mais y avait tout de même quelques limites. Or autant Artémis s’avérait vraiment formidable, sous ses allures sauvages ; autant à l’inverse, derrière ses sourires charmeurs, Aphrodite était aussi chiante de près que de loin. 

En même temps, y avait pas beaucoup à attendre de la part d’une fille qui allait au marché en mini-jupe pailletée ras la foufoune, au lieu d’adopter une tenue simple, pratique et décontractée – comme le survêtement d’Athéna, le treillis militaire d’Artémis ou sa propre robe d’été à fleurs. 

Malheureusement, l’évidence du _fashion faux pas_ que constituait le fait de s’habiller d’une manière inadaptée pour une situation ne l’empêchait pas pour autant de la ramener sur les vêtements des autres. Et Aphrodite, c’était la police de la mode. 

« C’est d’un tel mauvais goût, les cheveux teints, quand la racine se voit », fustigeait la fausse blonde soi-disant dans le vide, mais en vérité à l’adresse d’Artémis, qui avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs afin de se parer d’un roux flamboyant. La timide chasseresse baissa la tête et rougit. 

« Les zori, ça devrait être interdit par la loi, vous savez. C’est vraiment trop laid. », jetait-elle ensuite d’un air dégoûté, après avoir donné un regard assassin aux sandales rurales de Déméter.

La déesse des blés, feignant la bonne humeur, ne releva pas. Artémis se sentit soudain très nerveuse avec ses tongs Desigual à décorations forestières, mal assorties à son pantalon militaire, et gigotait sur place, mal à l’aise. Athéna et ses Nike usées rigolaient (au propre comme au figuré, donc).

« T’es jamais contente, Aph’, bouda-t-elle faussement. J’espère que tu trouves rien à redire aux pompes que je t’ai prêtées…  
-Oh non, sœurette ! fit l’hypocrite amie des sourires. J’adore arborer le symbole de la victoire à mes pieds. Tellement classe.  
-Ouais c’est ça fous-toi de ma gueule… » grommela l’intéressée, amusée à l’idée d’une Aphrodite en baskets de seconde main. Elle ne réalisa que dans un second temps : « Et arrête de m’appeler ‘sœurette’ ! On est même pas de la même génération d’Olympiens, _tantine_.  
-Pas du tout, euh… je suis la fille de Dioné…  
-Menteuse !  
-Je l’ai lu dans _L’Iliade_ !! s’énerva Aphrodite.  
-Je… Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire », rétorqua Athéna d’un ton qui se voulait calme et sarcastique – mais qui suintait surtout le mépris.

Derrière elle, Artémis lui agrippa l’épaule avec angoisse et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

« Cette vanne vient d’ _Harry Potter_ et tu le sais très bien.  
-La ferme. Et puis d’ailleurs, t’as lu HP, toi ?  
-Bien sûr. La Forêt Interdite y est super bien décrite, ça m’a donné des idées pour Éphèse 2.0. !... tu sais, sur AoM…  
-Ah, c’est amusant parce que moi aussi, j’ai refait un territoire nommé Éleusis, dans _Age of Mythology_ …, releva Déméter.  
-Il vieillit pas, ce truc », constata Athéna, attendrie par le jeu vidéo de gestion-stratégie sur lequel elle avait passé tant de temps.

Elle laissa les deux autres discuter avec passion de leurs parties, et remarqua incidemment que le bras de Déméter était passé autour de la taille d’Artémis, mais n’y réfléchit pas plus que ça. Après tout, elles faisaient bien ce qu’elles voulaient, hein.

Aphrodite essaya bien de faire pareil avec elle, mais se mangea une bourrade dans les côtes dans l’opération (on ne s’attaque pas impunément à une guerrière !) et se contenta donc de battre des cils à son adresse. Mais un regard menaçant de la part de la déesse aux yeux pers la calma de suite.

 

*

 

Hermès arriva en rollers et en retard – selon une règle absurde qu’il suivait afin de ne pas avoir l’air ‘en chien’ (sic), et où il ne fallait pas être ‘trop à l’heure’ à une soirée. Il s’étonna donc d’autant plus de retrouver Athéna en péplos moderne cousu maison, déjà installée chez sa pire ennemie, en ambiance guerre froide cheloue.

« Oui, confirma Aphrodite avec perfidie, miss Friendzone est arrivée en avance !  
-T’as bien de la chance que je condamne le _slut-shaming_ , répliqua Athéna, parce que 4chan et Reddit regorgent de bien jolies expressions qui pourraient s’appliquer à toi…  
-Hé, je vais vous changer vos mots de passe Wifi, à toutes les deux, il est temps de vous retirer Internet des mains, s’amusa Hermès. Ça devient hors de contrôle, là ! »

Il prit le bras de sa demi-sœur préférée et ils allèrent se camper près des petits fours.

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle, cette _biatche_ , franchement ?! En quoi ça la concerne que je sois célib’ ?  
-Ben c’est la déesse de l’amour, philosopha tranquillement Hermès en réponse. Donc forcément, ta position sur le spectre aro ace lui pose des problèmes existentiels, voilà !  
-Non mais ça c’est une affaire entendue, on en a même parlé ensemble récemment. Mais bon… Je pensais qu’elle s’était fait une raison, quoi…  
-Aphrodite et ‘raison’ dans la même phrase ?  
-Ouh là, oui, erreur fatale. Mais écoute, je fais de mal à personne… Enfin je sais pas. Tu veux en sortir, de cette fameuse friendzone avec moi, toi ?  
-Mais non, voyons, on est très bien comme ça !, la rassura-t-il en lui tapotant amicalement le bras. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je suis aromantique et qu’Aph’ me fiche juste la paix grâce à ma bisexualité triomphante !  
-Bon bah tout va bien, alors… Et donc, cette épilation à la cire ?  
-Oh, l’horreur. Heureusement que toi tu t’épiles jamais, tu sais pas à quelle torture tu échappes ! »

Pendant ce temps, la susnommée ‘Aph’ continuait à emmerder les gens.

« Quelque part, la chanson dit vrai, hein : en espadrilles, on a l’air d’un c…  
-On est en retard, désolée !! », s’excusa Héra – chaussée desdites espadrilles, avec une robe de soirée Channel. Comme quoi, trop suivre la mode peut mener à faire de grosses conneries. Même remarque pour le mari.

En tenue de parfait spornosexuel (cravate de soie sur torse nu, pantalon yuppy en cuir moulant et string apparent), Zeus ne put s’empêcher de se fendre d’une œillade engageante envers la maîtresse des lieux, ce qui lui valut un vilain coup de coude dans le bide de la part de son épouse. 

En même temps, mettre Zeus et Aphrodite dans la même pièce avec de l’alcool, c’était, comment dire… Sachant qu’ils étaient tous deux les pires couche-partout de leur panthéon commun, même la légendaire vigilance d’Héra ne pourrait pas éviter grand’ chose.

D’où, en grande partie, la raison du retard du couple royal à la fête, parce que la déesse du mariage n’était pas bien chaude-chaude à l’idée de se refaire cocufier. Ça, et sa bonne vieille rancœur envers la gagnante du jugement de Pâris. Les dieux ont la rancune tenace. 

 

*

 

Athéna non plus n’avait jamais totalement digéré l’affront, mais depuis étaient venues s’ajouter d’autres raisons – dont le plaisir de médire. Seshat, qui assumait les mêmes fonctions qu’elle (avec Sekhmet), venait d’arriver avec le reste du panthéon égyptien, et commençait à clairement se lasser de ces allusions permanentes à l’hôtesse des lieux. 

Ils ne s’étaient pas tapé quatre-vingt ans de guéguerre Seth-Horus pour revivre le même délire ici, merde ! Surtout si c’était pour que ça finisse, là encore, sur l’oreiller – bon, l’histoire précédente était pas un bon exemple ; là, ce serait bien que le consentement soit au moins _envisagé_.

Cela dit, d’après ce qu’elle avait entendu, Aphrodite se défendait très bien contre ce genre d’assauts – en était témoin l’œil au beurre noir de Judas**, la dernière fois qu’il avait tenté de lui faire boire l’un de ses ‘cocktails spéciaux’ au GHB. Et en parlant d’alcool… 

« _Aphrodisiaque, Sex On The Beach, Nuit de Folie_ … C’est incroyable comme elle a été originale, pour les noms de cocktail, nota Athéna d’un ton sarcastique.  
-Oh, eh, dis, on peut pas parler d’autre chose ?, se plaignit Seshat.  
-Me dis pas que tu défends cette pétasse, en plus !  
-C’est pas ça, c’est que j’en ai marre ! explosa la déité égyptienne de la sagesse. Je crois que je pourrais pas citer une seule phrase de toi qui soit pas en rapport avec Aphrodite, ce soir ! Si t’en es amoureuse, faut le dire tout de suite, quoi. »

La réplique eut le mérite de figer Athéna. Franchement, si ça lui arrivait, ce serait terrible. Elle avait passé plus de deux mille ans à dire de cette nana que c’était une pute (puis, avec l’avènement du féminisme, à modérer son langage pour seulement la qualifier de connasse). Ce serait définitivement pas de bol d’avoir un crush sur elle, du coup. Surtout que la concernée lui avait manifesté, à maintes reprises et avec l’insistance enthousiaste qui la qualifiait, son intérêt charnel envers sa personne. 

« En plus, elle te fayotte tellement ! nota encore son alter ego égyptien, allant sans le savoir dans le sens de ses pensées actuelles.  
-Mais non… marmonna-t-elle, confuse.  
-On n’a qu’à faire un test ! » proposa gaiement Hermès.

La petite tribu s’approcha donc en douce de la déesse aux paroles de miel, pour l’heure fort occupée à tenir des propos malveillants, elle aussi.

« Qu’elle est laide, cette nappe… Je me souviens pourtant pas l’avoir achetée, c’est pas mon genre de taper dans les mochetés… Là c’est bien simple, on dirait un poncho new age.  
-C’est moi qui l’ai tissée, nota ostensiblement Athéna.  
-Ah maiiiis oui mais c’est pour ça que c’est si joli ! se rattrapa l’hypocrite amie des sourires. Surtout les… oiseaux, là, dessus, avec de gros yeux globuleux…  
-Les chouettes ?  
-Voilà. »

Pas peu fier de la mine effarée que tirait sa demi-sœur favorite, qui réalisait pour de bon qu’elle était le nouveau jeu auquel jouait Aph’, Hermès s’éclipsa dans un éclat de rire et alla chercher Dionysos, en jouant des coudes dans la foule, pour lui raconter ces potins récents. 

Si Thot débarquait, ce serait cool aussi. Il poussait un peu trop loin le concept du retard, celui-là : les divinités égyptiennes étaient arrivées (de même que pas mal d’autres invités issus de mythologies exogènes à la leur), mais lui, non. Décidément, il travaillait trop. 

 

*

 

« _Menrva_ ? Bah qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec ton badge, cousine ? C’est un demi-dieu dyslexique*** qui te l’a écrit ou quoi ? »

La déesse qu’il avait prise pour Minerve rajusta ses lunettes carrées et le regarda d’un air condescendant. 

« …Excusez-moi, on se connaît ?  
-Whoops, étrusque, désolé.  
-Y a pas de mal. Je passerai le bonjour à Turms de votre part.  
-C’est gentil. »

Hermès s’éclipsa le plus discrètement possible – donc vraiment _très_ discrètement étant donné ses capacités. 

Le dieu des voleurs était si silencieux que quand il entra dans la salle un peu isolée – toujours en train de vérifier si Dionysos ne s’était pas assis dans un coin à se murger monumentalement avec des boissons entreposées en réserve – où Artémis et Déméter se faisaient des câlins intimes, elles ne l’entendirent même pas entrer.

Nues comme des Grâces, elles semblaient de toute façon très occupées l’une de l’autre. Zori et tongs avaient volé à travers la pièce, la robe vieillotte de la déité de la terre était roulée en boule au sol, et les parties du treillis kaki de la chasseresse s’étaient disséminées un peu partout. 

Leur position acrobatique ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs activités : la déesse agreste portait à bout de bras la plus jeune, le corps gracieusement enroulé autour du sien. D’une main, elle lui caressait tendrement la nuque, aux racines de ses courts cheveux teints, tandis que sa compagne s’apprêtait à poser les doigts sur sa joue. Leur baiser semblait très doux. 

Sans s’attacher au décor (celui d’une salle de fête aux préparatifs inachevés), Hermès prit tranquillement une photo avec son téléphone portable, et se promit de la mettre dès que possible sur Tumblr – il aurait pu s’y atteler avec la version mobile, mais elle n’était pas pratique. 

Puis il repartit en quête de son ivrogne préféré. 

 

*

 

« J’vais prendre une salade de fruits au dîner, lança Dionysos d’un ton fort aviné pour un début de soirée – mais rien d’étonnant de la part d’un type beurré 24h/24. Que ça, que du fruit. Bon, d’accord, en fait c’est surtout des raisins. Que des raisins. Des raisins fermentés. J’vais prendre du vin au dîner. Que ça.  
-Et t’es sûr que tu veux pas d’olives aussi avec ?... ajouta Athéna avec sollicitude. Elles sont super bonnes, les olives.  
-Combien de millénaires exactement est-ce que tu comptes nous casser les sabots avec tes oliviers ?! s’énerva le dieu de la mer. On a compris que c’était génial, merci bien.  
-Ben c’est pas la peine de se vexer, Poséidon… C’est pas ma faute si tu as eu l’idée de génie d’offrir un cheval à une ville montagnarde, avec une fontaine d’eau salée en prime !  
-D’ailleurs, s’incrusta Hermès, je me suis toujours demandé c’que t’espérais avec cette putain de fontaine. Merde mais mec, c’est 100% inutile !  
-C’est excellent pour la santé, bouda l’intéressé.  
-Non mais d’accord mais ils voulaient pas ouvrir une station thermale, non plus, quoi…  
-Ah bah c’est sûr que ‘Poséidonès-les-bains’, ça sonne moyen, pour la capitale d’un empire, quand même…»

Juste à côté d’eux, la conversation prenait un tour nettement plus politisé.

C’était Hermaphrodite qui avait fait entrer sa mère dans le monde LGBTQIAP+, plus simplement rebaptisé MOGAI : Mythological Orientations, Gender Allegories, and Intersex. Mogaï… 

« Moi je trouve qu’on dirait un nom de Gremlins avant la métamorphose, commenta Hestia qui se sentait concernée, en tant qu’aromantique asexuelle qui avait longtemps galéré pour faire valoir ses non-orientations sexuelle et romantique. Bon, après, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Tant que les gens s’y retrouvent… »

Héra bombardait l’assemblée de commentaires sarcastiques, sans tenir compte des poings d’Aphrodite qui se serraient et de son regard de plus en plus meurtrier. Hermès et Athéna, l’œil alerte, reculèrent de quatre bons mètres et entamèrent leur propre conversation dans leur coin (« Il était nul, _Hercules_ , non ? » « Le Disney ou le film live récent ? » « À ton avis, idiot ?! »). 

« Bah, écoute, je sais pas, cette fête on dirait une pub pour le transgenre. Les hommes sont tartinés de khôl sur les yeux, les femmes portent les cheveux courts… j’ai l’impression d’être dans une bacchanale d’Éleusis. »

Au bout d’un moment ce fut plus possible.

« C’est marrant, je savais déjà que tu étais homophobe, mais pas à ce point quand même », lâcha la déesse de l’amour. 

Pas loin, on entendait un virulent : « Si, si, je te dis, ils n’ont casté que des Blancs pour _Gods of Egypt_ ! » « Ils ont refait le coup d’ _Exodus_ ? Pas possible ? Attends que je passe le lien à Thot, il va être furieux… »

Athéna s’étonna d’ailleurs de ne pas voir Artémis ranter contre les horreurs de leur belle-mère – elle qui incarnait d’ordinaire une farouche partisane des droits des femmes, et en particulier queer. 

Pas de trace de Déméter non plus. Bon…

Son intuition était donc probablement juste, mais elle ne dit rien, les mains sagement posées sur son chiton à la coupe moderne – qu’elle avait cousu elle-même. 

 

*

 

« Il a répondu à ton mail, Thot ?  
-Ouaip. ‘Pis il arrive bientôt. De toute façon maintenant qu’on a arrêté de se mélanger, c’est plus simple.  
-…Je… ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites ensemble. Ou faisiez. Trop d’infos, là.  
-Rhô bah ça va, je parlais juste de l’époque des délires avec _Hermès Trismégiste_ … Rien de bien salace !  
-Ce serait bien la première fois. Moi je me souviens de millénaires de blagues lourdes où tu sous-entends de manière pas subtile que vous couchez ensemble.  
-Mais effectivement, _on couche ensemble_ , sœurette, relève-t-il. C’est juste qu’il est trop coincé pour l’admettre…  
-Ou qu’il a encore un semblant de pudeur et de vie privée, acheva dans son dos le dieu égyptien.  
-Voilà. T’es arrivé vite, dis donc, chéri.  
-Arrête ça. »

Leur amie se détourna de leur pseudo-querelle de couple quand elle se mit à considérer la débâcle de la piste de danse, en marmonnant des commentaires désobligeants. En effet, invitées par les bras bienveillants de Lofn, étendus comme une bénédiction ondoyante, beaucoup de divinités de la fertilité, de la procréation et de la danse profitaient de ‘l’ambiance sentimentale’ de la chanson pour se démener sans vergogne. 

En tête, Hathor, Uzume et Erzulie, qui attiraient tous les regards sur leur nombril dénudé, de leurs mouvements lascifs, oscillaient au rythme déchaîné de la mélodie. À l’autre bout de la pièce, Kâli n’était pas en reste, mais le reste de l’assistance craignait vaguement qu’elle ne devienne hors de contrôle, dans une sarabande effrénée. Astarté, radieuse, avait entremêlé ses doigts à ceux de Sjöfn et de Cliodhnna, dans une ronde relativement innocente. 

Incontestable reine de la soirée, la fascinante Aphrodite naviguait entre Frey et Freya, dans un obscur ménage à trois quelque peu incestueux ; partait ensuite onduler seule dans un cliquetis éclatant de paillettes dorées et de bijoux, sa chevelure blonde et son teint hâlé de Grecque se détachant sur les peaux plus sombres ou plus hâves de ses compagnes ; puis se frottait sans la moindre pudeur à Ishtar et à Xochiquetzal, aussi délurées qu’elle. 

« C’est indécent, ce qu’elle fait avec Xochiquetzal, remarqua Athéna, sans pour autant parvenir à détacher ses regards de la piste.  
-Tu arrives à retenir son nom, toi ? nota Hermès. Félicitations. Je suis même pas certain qu’Aphrodite elle-même y arrive. Pourtant, là, elles sont collées…  
-Aph’ a passé deux siècles entiers sans savoir comment s’appelait son propre mari, rétorqua la déesse chaste d’un ton acerbe.  
-Oh, t’exagères.  
-Si si, je t’assure. C’est pour ça qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de dire ‘l’autre affreux’.  
-N’importe quoi, tu confonds. Ça, c’était un pari qu’elle avait perdu contre Apollon. Interdit de dire son nom. J’m’en souviens bien, j’avais gagné dix drachmes, à la fin.  
-BREF ! Moi au départ, je voulais juste dire que ça, c’est pas de la danse. Si elles veulent s’accoupler, qu’elles se trouvent une alcôve.  
-Ah bah non, on raterait tout le spectacle… fit Hermès d’un ton appréciateur. Mate-moi un peu ce collé-serré… _Vas-y Ishtar, c’est bon ! Vas-y Ishtar, c’est bon-bon-bon…_  
-Mais pourquoi je te cause ? se lamenta Athéna, tête dans les mains. Et puis c’est quoi cette musique, sérieux ? Ce coupé-décalé-zoukesque est dégueulasse, sur le plan sonore.  
-Quoi, tu préférais l’électro-dance-techno-house d’avant ?  
-Moi, ce que j’en dis, c’est juste qu’Apollon en vomirait une galette sur ses platines, c’est tout.  
-T’es sûre ? Regarde mieux qui se déhanche avec Xochipilli, là-bas… »

Et en effet, derrière la station de DJ, le prince solaire grec jouait un slow particulièrement langoureux avec son alter ego aztèque. Passionnés et sensuels, les deux dieux de la poésie, de la beauté et de la poésie s’occupaient à peine de la programmation musicale. 

« Ah non mais dites-moi que je rêve.  
-Si ça peut t’apaiser, la bonne nouvelle c’est qu’ils ont pas passé _Dark Horse_.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ce machin ?  
-Tu vas voir… » fit Hermès d’un ton mystérieux, en empruntant à son amant sa tablette. 

Quant à Thot, il se détourna, l’air dégoûté. 

« Moi, je regarde pas. Je préfèrerais encore avoir l’Ib dévoré par Ammout que de revoir ça. »

Et effectivement, largement avant que les 3 minutes 45 du clip de Katy Pätra ne soient écoulées, Athéna ordonna à son con de demi-frère d’« arrêter cette saloperie de vidéo ».

 

*

 

Certes, quelques déités boudaient toujours les ‘boums’, mais là, il manquait au moins une habituée. 

« Finalement elle vient pas, Perséphone ? s’enquit Athéna en toute innocence.  
-Comment ?! mais tu sais pas ? t’as pas suivi ? firent ses compagnons.  
-De quoi ?  
-Ben en ce moment, ‘c’est compliqué’ avec Aphrodite – en tout cas, c’est ce que dit son statut Facebook…, expliqua Thot. Alors peut-être qu’elles vont rompre et tout.  
-Ah bon ? bâilla la déesse chaste, pleine d’indifférence. Moi je savais déjà pas qu’elles étaient ensemble à la base, alors…  
-Oh, mais t’es carrément pas à la page, toi ! la taquina Dionysos. Ça date du temps d’Adonis, cette histoire ! Y étaient en threesome.  
-Franchement j’m’en fous. Je lis pas _Voici_ , moi.  
-Rhôôô, bah un petit _Closer_ de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal…, nuança Hermès.  
-C’est vrai c’qu’on dit, que t’es le dieu du journalisme, en plus des arnaques ?  
-C’est une façon moderne de lire mon mythe, mais du coup oui, pourquoi ?  
-Ben t’as plus pris du côté des arnaques ! »

Il fit mine d’être vexé afin de se permettre d’aller rejoindre Aphrodite, qui se rhabillait délicatement dans un coin tandis que Zeus subissait les foudres de sa femme. 

 

*

 

« Bon, alors, quand est-ce que tu me ramènes la p’tite culotte d’Athéna ? » se renseigna Hermès discrètement, d’un ton égrillard. Au départ, le pari avait été conclu avec Arès*, mais le dieu du jeu et des parieurs n’avait pas résisté à faire monter les enchères – en pariant, bien entendu, sur la chasteté bien gardée de sa sœur. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’aider son adversaire, par sens du sport.

« J’y arriverai jamais, se lamenta Aphrodite. Tu m’avais pourtant dit qu’il fallait lui faire des compliments ! J’ai essayé, ben ça marche pas.  
-Ah, mais c’est pas automatique, non plus, hein.  
-Nan ça m’emmerde, cette histoire, franchement. Elle me déteste encore plus qu’avant.  
-Oh, ça, ce serait difficile… », nuança le chenapan, hilare. Il cessa cependant de rire devant le désarroi sincère de sa _sex friend_. 

« Tu t’es pas piquée sur l’une des flèches d’Éros par accident, au moins, j’espère ?, s’inquiéta-t-il.  
-Eh bien, euh… »

Suivit un récit un peu débile (au double sens d’ « idiot » _et_ de « faiblard ») : malgré ses découvertes sur l’asexualité, la demi-sexualité et le spectre grey-a, auquel semblait résolument appartenir sa proie, Aphrodite avait encore tenté de faire succomber sa rivale à ses charmes ; mais, en cherchant l’un des projectiles de son fils dans son sac à main, elle s’était blessée avec. Hermès soupira, blasé. 

« Je pensais que l’histoire d’Adonis t’aurait servi de leçon.  
-Oui, bon bah ça va…, bouda sa compagne.  
-Et c’est quoi comme flèche ? se renseigna le dieu des informations.  
-Je sais même pas ! L’un des prototypes qu’ils bricolent avec Antéros…  
-Alors t’es pas sortie du sable, ma chérie. »

Pour la réconforter en dépit de ses paroles dures, il la tint tout contre lui et lui caressa son bras nu du pouce.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, même si c’est toujours le silence radio du côté d’Hestia, Artémis, elle, elle s’est trouvé quelqu’un. »

Mais la pro de la romance ne réagit même pas.

« Oh, je sais bien !... mais c’est pas de mon fait ; c’est l’autre baba cool de la fertilité qui l’a pécho lors des Mystères de je-sais-pas-quoi. » 

Ils demeurèrent songeurs un temps, puis Hermès reprit :

« Et si tu essayais d’aller sur son terrain, un peu ?  
-Péter des poignets ? fit Aph’ avec une moue dégoûtée. Très peu pour moi !  
-Non, mais juste, je sais pas, lui lancer des piques un peu charmeuses… Sans aller jusqu’au suranné ‘Ton père est un voleur, il a pris toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux’, tu pourrais essayer de trouver un truc un peu classe, sassy et en même temps séducteur.  
-C’est pas mon truc, se découragea la déesse des _love stories_. Pour draguer, j’suis une tactile, moi.  
-Et elle, une tactique. Je dirais même, une cérébrale. Allez, essaie, au moins. J’peux te donner des idées, si t’as besoin. »

Aphrodite lui promit d’y réfléchir.

**Author's Note:**

> * Voir les fanfics _[Vraiment, fallait pas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4157781)_ et _[Les relations compliquées](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4157799)_.  
>  ** Voir la web-série Les Voisins du Dessus, épisode 2, « Tu n’accueilleras pas de dieux grecs ».  
> *** Dans Percy Jackson, la plupart des demi-dieux sont dyslexiques, parce qu’ils reconnaissent « magiquement » l’alphabet grec mais s’embrouillent avec les lettres latines.


End file.
